


After The Walls Fell

by HeichouHasWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Attack on Titan AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouHasWings/pseuds/HeichouHasWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have finally defeated the titans. All is restored to normal. You, Eren Jaeger, left to travel the world, and learn new things, see new places. But what's become of everyone? what will happen when you go back to the scene of the crime, where it all started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Walls Fell

It had been years since You had seen everyone. Everything was just a distant memory, the titans, the lack of food, the walls, the survey corpse, everything. Just a distant memory. So many had died, but you and a few other lucky ones made it to discover the wonderful world outside of the walls. Everything was so bright, there were rivers, flowers, mountains, so many beautiful things Armin would tell you about before the walls had fallen. You had beaten the titans not so long after you had turned 16, and all the titan shifters were restored to normal humans, including you. Life was so...normal. You even learned how to read, and do various other things, like math, and speak many different languages. You were eighteen now. You had finally come back, and god everything had evolved so fast. There were cafe's, clothing stores, mobile phones, internet, everything. It was very strange to see everything had completely changed, it was kind of...sad. 

You wondered for a moment or two if anyone you knew would still be here like, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Levi, Sasha, hell even Jean would be nice to see at this moment in time. You started to walk around the once village, now city, admiring how happy everyone was. Soon enough you stumbled across the hotel you were assigned to stay at "The Grand Maria, that's ironic" you chuckled. The only reason you were here was because of work. You had successfully become a model. You never really wanted to be one, but on your travels, you got scouted for one or two photo shoots, it was easy money so you didn't mind. They just kept coming after that, until the company finally took you on, and assigned you as an official model. However you could never stop thinking about everything you had left behind. Fortunate for you, the company moved, and now you're here. 

You slowly stepped up to the reception desk and rang the bell. A tall, broad, man appeared instantly. "Eren Jaeger." He spoke. "Commande- I mean, Erwin? You work here? how have you been? how has everyone been?" you asked. "it's lovely to see you after these few years Eren. I actually own this hotel, it's nice of you to ask. I'm good, as is everyone else, everyone has missed you greatly, will you be staying here permanently?" he asked politely. "Yes, my modelling company has moved here so, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again, and staying around this time. A lot has changed huh?" you chuckled lightly, "This hotel is magnificent! I'm not surprised you own it. It's great to hear you're doing well sir- I mean Erwin." You smiled. " A model? who would have known! Eren Jaeger, a model, that's quite an achievement there Jaeger, well done" he complimented. "Well, you're living in the pent house, am I correct?" he asked. You nodded in response. "Well, let me show you the way then" he chirpped, guiding you to the elevator. He seemed a lot more relaxed, and happy. You weren't really expecting that, he enjoyed his job as commander after all. 

 

Eventually you reached the pent house, he opened the door slowly, and showed you in. "If you need anything Eren, don't hesitate to ask, you know where I am" he said, exiting the room. You placed your suitcase down, and adventured around the large room. There was one big bedroom with a king sized bed, a closet, a bedside table, and a wonderful view. there was also a kitchen, which consisted of a marble counter top, a mini fridge filled with alcohol, cupboards, white tile flooring, and a larger fridge/freezer for food. The sitting room had two large sofas, a glass table, and flat screen tv. And finally, the bathroom had a simple design to it, however, it had a jacuzzi, bath, toilet, sink and mirror, it was pretty big for a bathroom. This pent house was was amazing. Erwin knows his stuff. 

 

"Finally!! I an rela-" you were suddenly cut off by your phone ringing, "Dammit!" you shouted, answering your phone.  
"Hello Sir" you spoke 

"Hello Mr.Jaeger. I have called to inform you that you have a shooting later tomorrow, and you have to come to the studio now to meet your co.model" 

"Co.model?" you questioned. 

"Yes Mr.Jaeger. The shoot we have in mind is for Halloween fashion considering Halloween is right around the corner. We're looking to make it a slightly romantic shoot. Your co.model is highly experienced, I promise he won't let you down." 

"Wait...he?! romance?! I'm not-" 

"Your sexual preference doesn't matter sir. You'll be paid a great sum of money for this shoot if you cooperate. There's a limo outside of your hotel now. That is all Mr.Jaeger." 

call ended.

You sighed deeply and rolled your eyes "I'm not gay dammit.." you mumbled, walking out the door of your hotel room. You got into the elevator, and to your surprise it was completely empty, it was almost full earlier. You walked out of the lift and out the front door of the hotel, and sure enough, there was a large white limo outside. It was catching everyones attention, and attention is not something you wanted. You quickly hopped into the limo and sunk into the seats as it drove away from the hotel. 

Suddenly the limo came to a halt. You slowly stepped out of the limo and entered the large building. It was so tall it vanished into the clouds above. It was amazing. You entered the tall,glass building, and surely enough there were your manager (Poe) and the owner of the modelling agency (Mr.Black). There was someone behind them too, but they were just so short you couldn't see. "Ah! There's my main man! looking great as always" Mr.Black shouted, greeting you with a strong handshake as he always did. "Hello Sir, how are you? how's the move going?" you asked, trying to make conversation. "You're always thinking o others, I like it! I'm very well, thank you, the move is going great, I'll trust you're doing well with it to? I'm sorry I called you so soon" He smiled. Mr.Black was always a very happy, enthusiastic man. But when he's behind the camera, he's a completely different person, he loves his work just as much as his wife and kids. "Yes Sir!! I'm doing great, the pent house is beautiful, thank you" you smiled in return. "Okay now-" Poe sighed, "Please meet your co.model Mr Levi Ackerman" he smiled. "C-c-c-c-c-corporal?!" you stuttered. "Corporal?" Poe and Mr.Black said questionably. "Mr.Jaeger, Mr.Ackerman, do you know each other?" Mr.Black asked. "We-","No, we don't. He's mistaken me for someone else" Levi cut you off. 'What the hell? I know it's him, I'm not stupid. That...kind of hurt..does he remember me?' you thought to yourself. "Eren Jaeger...Nice to meet you Mr.Ackerman" you smiled. "Nice to meet you Eren, call me Levi" he sighed, shaking your hand softly. You smiled despite the fact how much it hurt to have him say that. To say that you didn't know each other. He was your Hero, your inspiration, the reason you got out alive, and he was even more to you, he just never knew, or at least he pretended not to. 

-Levi's POV- 

 

What the hell is that stupid brat thinking? calling me corporal even after all this has ended. Idiot, wait until I get my hands on him, I swear, he'll be sorry. I have to say though, he does brush up very well....not bad at all. What age is he now? 18? 19? it's been awhile, I shouldn't have been so harsh.  
Erwin had called me earlier to tell me he was in town, and that he was a model now too. I was surprised at first, he couldn't even read when he left. Not that that stopped me from ever admiring the kid. He was always the brightest, even though everyone hated him, even though people wanted him to die because they were scared of him, even though he watched countless people die in front of him, and even when he was chained up, and alone in the cellar, he still smiled so damn bright, not even I could do that. Part of what I felt was jealousy, most of it was admiration. Not that I'm ever going to tell him this, but I really did miss him when he was gone. 

When everything ended, everyone seemed to go their own ways, however, they all stayed in the village. Except Eren. Eren would tell me when I supervised him cleaning "One day I'll make it out of here heichou! Some day, some how, I will make it out of these walls!" and me being who I am, I never took him seriously. I never did believe that would happen, as sad as it made me, I honestly thought Erwin would kill him, and the other titan shifters, but luckily an antidote was found, and Erens dream came true. Nothing held him back. Not even Mikasa, or Armin. He just left without notice. But I'm glad I'm glad he's finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short, and I'm almost certain there are tones of grammatical mistakes, and spelling errors. Regardless, I hope you liked chapter one of this fan fiction. Sorry it was so short.


End file.
